A typical electric power cable generally comprises one or more conductors in a cable core that is surrounded by several layers of polymeric materials including a first semiconducting shield layer (conductor or strand shield), an insulating layer, a second semiconducting shield layer (insulation shield), a metallic tape or wire shield, and a protective jacket. Additional layers within this construction such as moisture impervious materials are often incorporated. Other cable constructions such as plenum and riser cable omit the shield.
In many cases, crosslinking of the polymeric materials is essential to the particular cable application, and, in order to accomplish this, useful compositions generally include a polymer; a crosslinking agent, usually an organic peroxide; and antioxidants, and, optionally, various other additives such as a scorch inhibitor or retardant and a crosslinking booster. Crosslinking assists the polymer in meeting mechanical and physical requirements such as improved high temperature properties.
The crosslinking of polymers with free radical initiators such as organic peroxides is well known. Generally, the organic peroxide is incorporated into the polymer by melt blending in a roll mill, a biaxial screw kneading extruder, or a Banbury.TM. or Brabender.TM. mixer at a temperature lower than the onset temperature for significant decomposition of the peroxide. Peroxides are judged for decomposition based on their half life temperatures as described in Plastic Additives Handbook, Gachter et al, 1985, pages 646 to 649. An alternative method for organic peroxide incorporation into a polymeric compound is to mix liquid peroxide and pellets of the polymer in a blending device, such as a Henschel.TM. mixer or a soaking device such as a simple drum tumbler, which are maintained at temperatures above the freeze point of the organic peroxide and below the decomposition temperature of the organic peroxide and the melt temperature of the polymer. Following the organic peroxide incorporation, the polymer/organic peroxide blend is then, for example, introduced into an extruder where it is extruded around an electrical conductor at a temperature lower than the decomposition temperature of the organic peroxide to form a cable. The cable is then exposed to higher temperatures at which the organic peroxide decomposes to provide free radicals, which crosslink the polymer.
Polymers containing peroxides are vulnerable to scorch (premature crosslinking occurring during the extrusion process). Scorch causes the formation of discolored gel-like particles in the resin and leads to undesired build up of extruder pressure during extrusion. Further, to achieve a high crosslink density, high levels of organic peroxide have been used. This leads to a problem known as sweat-out, which has a negative effect on the extrusion process and the cable product. Sweat-out dust is an explosion hazard, may foul filters, and can cause slippage and instability in the extrusion process. The cable product produced using material with sweat-out may have surface irregularities such as lumps and pimples and voids may form in the insulation layer.
Industry is constantly seeking to find polyethylene crosslinkable compositions, which can be extruded at high temperatures (although limited by the decomposition temperature of the organic peroxide) and rates with a minimum of scorch and yet be crosslinked at a fast cure rate to a high crosslink density.